Querer y no poder
by anira22
Summary: HBP Spoliers. Mientras esperan a las puertas de la enfermería tras el accidente con Ron, los sentimientos están a flor de piel, especialmente el amor y los celos.


HBP spoiler, one shot. En las puertas de la enfermería, tras el accidente de Ron, los sentimientos están a flor de piel, sobretodo los celos. HG y algo de RHr

Como ya sabéis, ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, porque son obra de J.K Rowling, una señora inglesa con muchísimo talento. Mil besos para ella.

Harry llegó a las puertas de la enfermería después de discutir con la profesora Mcgonagall y con el profesor Slughorn lo que le había ocurrido a Ron mientras estaban en compañía del profesor. Ya de lejos pudo ver la melena roja de Ginny que seguía al cuerpo de ésta mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de las puertas. Hermione, estaba sentada cerca.

Cuando Harry se acercó, Hermione se levantó corriendo y Ginny se acercó a él y Harry pensó que le abrazaría, pero Hermione se adelantó y se abrazó a su amigo sollozando, Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras Ginny abrazaba por la espalda a Hermione. Y Harry se sintió asqueado de si mismo al pensar que su mejor amigo estaba nada más pasar esas puertas demasiado débil para abrir los ojos, que su mejor amiga estaba muerta de preocupación por Ron, quien para ella no era solamente un amigo, y que él se lamentaba en esos momentos de haber desperdiciado por culpa de Hermione un momento perfecto para haber podido arrullar a Ginny con total comodidad e impunidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry?

Era Ginny quien hablaba pues Hermione parecía demasiado compungida como para poder articular sonido alguno.

Harry les explicó todo a los demás, lo de los bombones de Romilda, que Ron se los había comido, que habían acudido a Slughorn con la intención de que le diera a Ron un antídoto para que dejara de portarse como un idiota enamorado (Hermione apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras Harry contaba esto, y Harry sintió lástima por Romilda pues sabía como se las gastaba su amiga cuando le tocaban la moral, que le preguntaran a Rita Skeeter) que se tomó el antídoto y que Slughorn les ofreció brindar y que el primero en beber fue Ron y que fue entonces cuando sucedió todo. Después de raltar lo sucedido Hermione se sentó y se quedó callada y pálida, mientras él y Ginny discutían los pormenores, las dudas y sospechas de forma encarnizada.

Al cabo de dos horas más o menos de espera llegaron Fred y George quienes se sentaron al lado de Hermione, le preguntaron a ella sobre lo ocurrido, y es que éstos habían parecido captar la mirada de Harry y Ginny que decía que no tenían más ganas de discutir ni de hablar de lo ocurrido.

Ginny se había ido apartando y Harry se acercó a ella que ahora miraba por la ventana a los terrenos del castillo con la mirada perdida y abrazándose a sí misma. Sentía ganas de abrazarla, realmente estaba afectada, pero se conformó con ponerle una mano sobre el hombro.

Ella se giró y le sonrió con una sonrisa triste.

-Me porté fatal con él el otro día, cuando nos visteis a Dean y a mí besándonos-Harry estaba seguro que ante aquel comentario había hecho alguna mueca delatadora, pero al parecer, la preocupación que Ginny sentía por su hermano mayor fue suficiente como para que ella no se diera cuenta.-Gracias, Harry. Parece que mi familia no puede sobrevivir sin ti, primero yo, luego mi padre, y ahora Ron- ella le miró a los ojos y poco a poco descendió la cabeza hasta que dejó su frente apoyada en el pecho de Harry, cuyo corazón latía ahora con mucha fuerza. Le acarició el pelo rojo mientras disfrutaba del olor a flores.

-Tampoco yo podría vivir sin vosotros.-Harry estaba seguro de haber puntualizado enormemente ese "vosotros". Era verdad. Quería que supiera que ella más que nadie estaba incluida en ese "vosotros"

Ginny volvió a girarse para mirar al exterior y Harry se quedó allí inmóvil, junto a ella, quería cogerle la mano, consolarla, pero no se atrevía, sólo se quedó allí fingiendo ser solamente un amigo preocupado por otro amigo, de repente Harry, cuyo brazo rozaba el de Ginny, se sintió más lejos de ella que en cualquier momento del año. Allí estaba él de pie junto a ella, y no podía hacer nada para estar más cerca. Y para su desgracia había alguien que sí podía, pues Harry oyó a alguien correr por el pasillo hasta detenerse al lado de las puertas de la enfermería.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Era Dean- Ginny, ¿estás bien?

Harry observó con odio como Dean se acercaba a ellos y él sí, no tenía ningún reparo en abrazar a Ginny y en obligarla a hacer lo que hace un momento le habría gustado hacer a Harry, apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, acariciarle la espalda o murmurar palabras de consuelo a sus oídos. Lo peor es que Ginny también se abrazaba a él.

Harry se alejó poco a poco de ellos, como para no molestar, pero en realidad quería echar a correr para no verlos juntos.

-¡Eh Harry!-Harry se giró hacia Dean que todavía sostenía a Ginny quien ahora parecía muy relajada mientras Dean la mecía y le acariciaba la espalda- dicen que han envenenado a Ron y que tú le has salvado la vida- Harry hizo un gesto con los hombros, como diciendo que cualquiera lo habría hecho por su mejor amigo y observó como Dean se le acercaba y le tendía una mano ceremoniosamente.

-Gracias.

Harry se quedó mirando esa mano supuestamente amiga, y sintió ganas de estrujársela hasta dejarle los huesos molidos. Dean le tendía la mano como un familiar más de los Weasley, como si de verdad se sintiera el cuñado o algo parecido de Ron.

Para alivio de Harry en ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, y la señora Pomfrey les anunció que podían entrar a visitar a Ron, para mayor suerte de Harry, Mcgonagall se les unió en ese preciso momento y cómo solo podían entrar a ver a Ron seis personas a la vez, Dean se tuvo que quedar afuera.

Ginny salió del abrazo de Dean quien seguía con la mano extendida hacia Harry, quien ya no le prestaba atención, Ginny pasó junto a Harry como una exhalación hacia la puerta, muy seguida de sus hermanos y de Hermione. Después entró Harry, que ni siquiera se dignó a decirle un hasta luego a Dean. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

FIN!

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer mi historia!


End file.
